For example, a driver can operate a vehicle while being conscious of fuel consumption when the driver is provided with fuel consumption information specifying a distance by which the vehicle can travel with one litter of fuel. Fuel consumption has a correlation with a driving operation of a driver and a vehicle status. Such a driving operation has a correlation with a condition of the driver such as a physical condition, feeling, a hurrying condition, and the like in a driving operation. Such a vehicle status has a correlation with an engine condition, air pressure of a tire, and the like. A fuel-efficient driving operation has a merit for the environment of the earth in addition to reduction in a fuel cost.
In recent years, a known function to indicate a fuel consumption of a vehicle operated by a driver in the vehicle is in practice. Such an indication of a fuel consumption may be carried out by indicating a momentary fuel consumption in a traveling of a vehicle or by indicating an average fuel consumption, which is an average value of a fuel consumption in a certain traveling segment. For example, Japanese Patent 3893879 discloses an art to indicate information on an average fuel consumption, for each trip. The trip is a continuous driving operation unit from a start of a driving operation to an end of the driving operation.
A driving operation of a driver and a vehicle status regularly changes. Such a driving operation is also dependent on a physical condition of a driver in the day, the climate such as the temperature and the weather, and the like. For example, such a driving operation changes on a basis of a various time unit such as one day, one month, one year, and one trip. Japanese Patent 3893879 discloses an art to indicate fuel consumption information on a vehicle driven by a driver for each trip. It is noted that, a user may request to indicate fuel consumption information on a daily basis, for example. In such a case, when a travel period of a trip from its start to its end is completely included within one day, information of such a trip may be provided without a problem. However, when a trip continues for two days, treatment of such a trip is problematic. For example, it is supposed a case where a driving operation continues beyond 0:00 on March 4. In such a case, in consideration of such a trip being a time unit of a continuous travel period from a start of a driving operation until an end of the driving operation, division of the trip into a trip portion of March 3 and a trip portion of March 4 is not desirable.